Chachamaru Program
]]The Chachamaru Program was one of Chao Lingshen's numerous weapon research projects in support of Operation: VALID, her plan to prepare humanity for the fight in the distant future against the Covenant. Building upon the failures of the Intelligent-Target-Silencing-Unit Program, which was intended to produce units capable of standing in open battle against greatly numerically-superior Covenant forces, the Chachamaru Program focused on building human-replica infiltration units with an eye not only toward lethality against the Covenant, but subterfuge and tactical espionage against the mage forces Chao knew would oppose her plan. Overview After sinking considerable time and research data into the ITSU Program in an ultimately-failed attempt to create a field infantry unit capable of overwhelming destructive power, Chao decided to focus her efforts on developing a unit specializing in infiltration and asymmetric battle. Taking a cue from the Terminator movies, and practicing her intent of utilizing magic as a military weapon, Chao went to great expense to create a prototype unit that was both physically identical to a living human and indistinguishable from humans by any means other than sensors that could see its metallic endoskeleton. To further create a more human android, and to overcome the massive power consumption problems that plagued the ITSU project, the Chachamaru Program relied on a hybrid mana-fusion reactor, and a magic-augmented processing system that gives units of the Chachamaru Program a learning capacity far superior than any purely-technological processor. This learning ability was left entirely unchecked in the program's prototype unit, Chachamaru Karakuri, but was subsequently curbed in later production models to ensure ability to follow specific orders. As a result, Chachamaru developed her own unique personality and traits over time, becoming far more human than any of the production units based on her design. Specifications The Chachamaru Program copied much of its systems and weapons hardware directly from the ITSU Program. In the initial trial phases with the completed prototype, Chachamaru Karakuri, no on-board weapon systems were originally included in the design, as that had been one of the major failings of the ITSU Program. Combat Systems Prototype Unit 001, later given the name Chachamaru Karakuri, originally relied on existing standard weapon systems and its own frame strength for combat purposes. While this was all that was necessary of an infiltrator unit, Evangeline A.K. McDowell, having a prior agreement with Chao to receive the first unit of this new hybrid magic/technology series, specified on-board weapons as a requirement. As a result of this, the unit that eventually became Chachamaru received numerous, and continued, after-market armament upgrades. The mass-production units utilized by Chao in her armies never received on-board weapons systems. At first, CSPU-001 was covered with a synthetic latex-type artificial flesh covering, though this was only a temporary holdover while the Bioengineering Club completed its work on an organic, living synthetic flesh in a similar vein to that which was used on Terminator infiltration units. This perfect artificial covering was not completed until after Mages vs. Mars, thus all of the mass-production Chachamaru units were equipped with the latex covering. In order to create a combat unit with greater asymmetric warfare capabilities, provisions were made for self-propelled flight. Whereas Chao's personal battle armor utilized an anti-gravity system, a flight unit for androids could make use of small but powerful jet engines, having no need to be concerned with user injury due to heat and jet blast. CSPU-001 was fitted with an internalized jet boost system with a primary engine in the back and smaller maneuvering thrusters in the feet. Later mass-production models used a cheaper, less-labor-intensive, but larger external wing attachment system in order to achieve powered flight with similar maneuvering and speed capabilities as that of CSPU-001. Two other systems considered crucial to the success of the Chachamaru Program were personal energy shielding and active camouflage. With the large quantities of power supplied by the hybrid mana-fusion reactor of the unit design, addition of these two systems were simple, even being capable of being run simultaneously. Additionally, for increased stealth parameters, auditory dampers and heat sink systems were added to reduce noise emissions and infrared cross-section while the active camouflage system is in use. However, all of these systems cannot be run simultaneously; powering the energy shield and active camouflage will not allow the auditory dampers and heat sinks to function, and the combined heat produced by the shield and camouflage will result in a significant infrared signature. Unit Classifications Type-01 Special Forces Infantry The most basic version of the Chachamaru combat frame, the basic special forces infantry is based upon the younger body model of Chachamaru. All are equipped with the active camouflage, personal energy shield, and additional heat sinks and auditory dampers. Approximately five percent of the production run of these units received the external wing attachment system to serve as aerial assault troops. Type-02 Special Forces Commander A more advanced version of the special forces model, this unit is designed on mass-produced replicas of Chachamaru's current frame. In addition to all of the default upgrades, the commander models were additionally equipped with a pair of prehensile, electrified cables that deliver a taser charge into a target for optional nonlethal subdual methods. Additionally, small openings in the palm of each hand can eject temporal ammunition that is initiated by an electrical current, allowing these units to activate the temporal effect with a melee strike. One percent of the production run of these units received the external wing attachment system to serve as aerial assault troops. Type-03 "MagnaGuard" A specialized type of Chachamaru special forces requested by Itsuki Rakuso, only four of these models were created. Effectively the same as a Type-02 special forces commander, the "MagnaGuard" units were equipped with energy-diffusing cloaks that covered their bodies and armed with six-foot, double-ended electrical staves for offense. These four units served as personal bodyguard units for Itsuki, Chao's assassin droid and field infantry commander. The weapons chosen for these units were specifically created by Itsuki with an eye toward not equipping his bodyguards with weapons that could actually cause him harm. Appearances *''Fires of Liberation: An Oral History of the War Against the Machines'' *''Future Perfect: Chao Lingshen's Tale'' *''Kuro Arashi: The Black Storm'' *''The Unsung War'' Category:Weapons Category:Negima! Magister Negi Magi Category:Project: Arashi